STAIN dream
by Kansyaa
Summary: Len terus berusaha membuat Gumi kembali ingat pada dirinya saat Gumi kembali ke Jepang, tapi sayangnya tak lama setelah itu Gumi kembali pergi meninggalkan Len, apa yang akan Len lakukan setelah Gumi meninggalkannya? / etto... gasuka gausah baca:b setelah baca, Review please.. *menunggu* /kicked
1. Mysterious little girl

**[Len POV]**

Gumi Megpoid. Panggil saja Gumi. Ia adalah seorang penyanyi yang terkenal di dunia entertainment. Karena pekerjaannya juga, gumi pun terkenal di sekolahku. Gumi dan aku berada di satu kelas yang sama. Kami pun duduk berdekatan.

Teman teman di kelasku, terutama anak laki laki, semuanya mengidolakan Gumi, kecuali aku. Mereka bilang Gumi adalah anak yang cantik, dan wajahnya tidak membosankan. Juga suaranya yang bagus. Ya, memang benar apa yang mereka katakan, tapi aku tetap tidak menyukai Gumi. Entah mengapa aku benci dengan anak itu. Mereka juga bilang aku adalah satu satunya 'hater' Gumi di kelas ini.

Gumi memang sering sekali bernyanyi di kelas, dan aku selalu mendengarnya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak jatuh cinta kepadanya, seperti bagaimana yang lain jatuh cinta padanya. Banyak teman teman ku di kelas membenciku karena aku membenci Gumi. Terutama mereka para laki laki. Menurut kalian memang Gumi cantik,imut,lucu,manis,dan suaranya tidak kalah cantik dengan wajahnya. Tapi berbeda menurutku. Lagi pula Gumi itu anaknya pendiam, dan sedikit sombong.

Teman temanku selalu berusaha agar aku jatuh cinta pada anak itu. Ahahah, cara macam apa itu, kalau aku tidak suka ya tidak suka. Selera orang itu kan berbeda-beda. Sejak aku melihat anak itu masuk di kelas yang sama denganku aku sudah tidak menyukainya. Awalnya aku mengira ia adalah anak yang ramah, tapi ternyata tidak.

Di buku catatanku banyak tulisan tanganku yang bertuliskan 'aku benci Gumi'. Entahlah, tapi... apakah aku begitu benci dengannya, aku sendiri pun kadang bingung.

.

.

.

"Len, aku pinjam bukumu, ya" Ucap Miku mengambil buku catatanku. Ah, yasudahlah.

Rupanya ia ingin mencatat soal pr yang tadi. Tapi...

Oh, iya! Itu buku catatanku...yang...

H-hey, apa kata Miku besok kalau ia melihat semua tulisan tanganku. Arghh, Miku sudah terlanjur pergi. Hhhh, aku harus merelakannya. Miku akan melihat semua tulisan tanganku di buku itu. Pffttt. Di buku itu banyak catatan harianku. Ya Tuhan, mati aku jika ia membacanya, bisa bisa Miku mengatakan ke teman teman satu kelas apa yang aku catat di buku itu. Hu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!. Miku sudah pulang. Dan aku tidak mengetahui dimana rumah Miku. Hhhh...

Ah, lupakan.

Aku pun berjalan hendak pulang ke rumah. Mama akan mengkhawatirkanku jika aku tak cepat pulang ke rumah.

**[Miku POV]**

Semalam saat aku mencatat PR dari buku Len aku menemukan catatan. Di atasnya tertulis 'Gumi and I'. Hmm, isinya pasti tentang Gumi dan Len. Tapi, bukankah Len benci Gumi. Tapi apa maksud dari catatan itu, ya. Sayangnya isi dari catatan itu sudah di coret oleh Len. Ini membuatku benar benar penasaran. Hmm.. aku harus bertanya tentang hal itu, atau aku berpura-pura tidak tahu saja, ya. Kalau berpura-pura tidak tahu, ah. Tidak bisa. Aku harus tau tentang catatan itu.

Aku langsung bertanya pada Gumi, ngg.. apa Gumi pernah mengenal Len sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini, aku bertanya dengan suara yang pelan. Tapi sepertinya Len curiga denganku, ia menoleh ke arahku dan Gumi dengan sinis. Huh..

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah mengenal Len sebelum masuk sekolah ini. Memangnya ada apa, Miku?"

Gumi tidak pernah mengenal Len sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini. Lalu, maksud dari catatan Len apa, apakah Len adalah seorang penggemar rahasia, bisa saja itu benar tapi...

.

.

.

"Dammit!" tiba tiba Len memukul mejanya.

Kelas yang begitu bising seketika langsung menjadi hening. Semuanya memandang ke arah Len, kecuali Gumi dan aku. Aku hanya melirik sedikit ke arahnya. Len, ada apa dengannya?.

Tiba tiba Len menghampiri Gumi dan aku. Ia langsung menarik tanganku lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas. Oh ow, sepertinya karena buku itu.

"Miku, kau pasti membaca sesuatu di buku catatanku!" Len langsung marah padaku.

Karena itu. Hhhhh... aku harus menjawabnya, Len pun sudah tahu kalau aku memang melihatnya. Gomennasai, Len. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya kebetulan menemukan catatan itu. Lagipula semua catatanmu sudah dicoret. Aku tidak bisa membacanya. Hanya beberapa kata yang masih bisa terbaca. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti.

Aku membaca di bagian belakang buku. Disana tertulis nama Gumi dan namamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa alasanmu membenci Gumi. Kau adalah satu satunya anak laki laki yang benci pada Gumi di kelas. Aku heran padamu.

.

.

"Ambil ini. Simpan saja" Len memberikan buku catatannya itu. He, apa maksudnya ia memberikan ini?.

Len memintaku menyimpan buku ini. Lagipula ini hanya buku coret coretan saja, katanya. Hmm... terserah padamu.

.

.

Sang guru matematika yang 'killer' itu berjalan memasuki kelasku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku masih membuka buka buku catatan Len. Aku benar benar penasaran. Tapi semua catatan Len sudah cicoret coret. Hhhh..

Aku terus membuka satu per satu halaman bukunya untuk melihat semua catatannya, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang belum tercoret. Sayang sekali. ia mencatat semua ini, tapi akhirnya ia mencoretnya. Dan ini benar benar tidak bisa dibaca lagi.

Tiba tiba Gumi menoleh ke arahku. Tapi ia memperhatikan bukunya. He, ada apa, Gumi. Apa ada yang salah dengan buku ini.

Aku tidak yakin kalau Gumi belum pernah mengenal Len sebelumnya tapi, kalau memang mereka kenal sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini, mana mungkin Gumi berkata seperti itu.

"Miku, buku itu...?"

"Buku ini milik Len. ada apa, Gumi?"

Tiba tiba Len menoleh ke arah Gumi selepas Gumi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Hhhhh, kurasa mereka memang saling kenal sebelum amsuk ke sekolah ini. Tapi mengapa keduanya tidak mau mengakuinya. Apakah mereka sedang terlibat dalam sebuah masalah, atau apa.

.

.

.

Len masih saja memperhatikan Gumi, tapi tak lama, akhirnya Gumi sadar kalau Len memperhatikannya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Len, tapi Len langsung kembali menoleh ke depan dan memasang wajah yang sedang kesal.

Hhhh...

Tiba tiba sang guru berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menggenggam buku bukunya. Ia bilang kalau ia memiliki tugas di luar sekolah. Rawrrr! _Lucky_. Ia pun berjalan keluar dari kelas membawa semua bukunya.

Seketika kelas yang begitu hening langsung menjadi begitu bising setelah sang guru keluar dari kelas. Aku tidak peduli, dan aku amsih saja melihat lihat buku Len.

...tunggu. ada foto masa kecil Len. aku langsung mengambilnya.

Gambar yang ada di foto itu sudah tidak terlihat keseluruhan. Hanya terlihat sebagian saja, tepatnya bagian Len. di foto itu terlihat Len sedang bersama seorang anak perempuan, tapi wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat. Spidol hitam Len sudah menodai wajah anak itu.

Aku pun bertanya pada Len, siapa yang ada di foto ini?.

Len hanya menjawab kalau anak perempuan itu adalah sahabatnya saat Len berusia 5 tahun. Tapi sayangnya ia meninggalkan Len saat mereka masuk ke sekolah dasar. Ia pergi ke amerika saat ia masuk ke sekolah dasar.

"Len, bukankah anak ini terlihat _kawaii?_" ...

"Len, sepertinya aku pernah melihat anak ini... tapi aku lupa dimana"

Aku terus berbicara tanpa jed dan membuat bising di telinga Gumi sampai Gumi menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Hhhh... Gomennasai, Gumi. Hahahah.

"Gumi, bukankah Len..."

Argh. Baru saja aku ingin memperlihatkan fotonya ke Gumi, Len sudah merebutnya terlebih dulu.

**[Gumi POV]**

Len...

Apa yang ia pikirkan tentang diriku, apakah Len pernah mengenalku sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini, apakah ia pernah bertemu denganku, hhhh...

Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya, tapi apa iya, kalau memang aku pernah mengenal Len, tidak mungkin, kan aku bisa lupa dengannya. Lagipula kalau memang aku kenal dengan Len, darimana? Aku dan Len tidak bersekolah di satu sekolah yang sama saat di Amerika.

Dan kini aku penasaran, siapa anak perempuan yang ada di foto Len itu, mengapa Len tidak membolehkan aku melihat foto itu. Apakah Len menyembunyikan sesuatu dari aku, tapi apa?.

Ini membuatku ingin bertanya, tapi aku tidak berani mempertanyakannya kepada Len. Len dan aku tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan baik. kalau aku bertanya tentang anak perempuan itu, ia tidak akan mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Len, ceritakanlah tentang anak ini. Siapa dia?"

Miku mempertanyakan hal yang sama denganku. Yokatta.

Tapi Len tidak mau menceritakan tentang anak perempuan itu kepada Miku. Ia bilang, kalau ia mengingat masa lalunya dengan anak itu, ia akan menangis. tapi Miku terus memaksa Len agar menceritakannya. Dengan singkat Len pun menjawab kalau anak itu adalah sahabatnya saat ia kecil.

Ah, sayangnya bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

Len langsung merapikan buku bukunya lalu berlari keluar dari kelas secepat kilat. Miku pun berjalan keluar dari kelas bersamaku.

Aku masih berkeinginan melihat isi buku itu. Inilah waktu yang tepat. Len sudah pulang, aku harus mengambil buku itu dari tangan Miku sekarang juga.

"Jaa ne, Gumi! Aku pulang dulu, ya!"

Tidakkkkkkkk. Lagi lagi aku telat. Miku sudah pergi. Hhhhhh, ini bukan keberuntunganku. Yasudahlah.

Aku pun berlari keluar dari sekolah. Mama sudah menungguku di depan sana.

**[Miku POV]**

Aku kembali membuka bukunya dirumah dan terus memperhatikan foto Len bersama anak perempuan itu.

Mengapa, ya Len membenci Gumi, bukankah ia tahu sendiri. Gumi, Gumi itu anaknya cantik,manis,imut,lucu. Len pun pernah mengatakan itu, dan suaranya pun tidak kalah cantik dari wajahnya. Menurutku Gumi itu _almost perfect_. Tapi mengapa Len membenci GUMI?!.

.

.

"Miku, makan malamnya sudah siap!" Teriak Mikuo kakakku.

"Aku tidak lapar!" Jawabku.

Aku tidak memiliki sedikitpun _mood _untuk makan. Aku masih sangat penasaran. Aku ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi pada Len dan Gumi. Gumi sudah berusaha agar Len tidak membencinya, ia sering mengajak Len bicara, tapi Len tidak pernah menjawabnya. Huft... anak laki laki yang aneh.

21:30...

He, sudah pukul 21:30. Aku harus cepat tidur atau besok aku bisa terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

...To Be Continued


	2. The old diary book

**[Len POV]**

Tak terasa liburan kenaikan kelas sudah tiba saja. waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Fukuoka di hebohkan oleh Gumi yang akan konser minggu ini, konser pertama Gumi di kota ini. Kota kelahirannya, tepatnya. Memang kudengar banyak murid dari Seiyou chu gakko yang akan menyaksikan konser Gumi di Fukuoka.

Tepat satu hari sebelum konser Gumi berlangsung aku pergi ke rumah Miku. Niatnya sih aku ingin bicara dengan Mikuo, tapi sayangnya ia sedang heboh karena konser Gumi juga. Ia sibuk memilih baju yang cocok untuk ia kenakan di saat konser berlangsung. Hhhh, bukankah terdengar begitu membosankan?.

Akhirnya aku bermain bersama Miku, sekaligus membahas buku catatanku itu. Tapi ia mengangguku dan Miku. Arghhh... Mikuo memang menyebalkan. Sama saja dengan adiknya. Keduanya menyebalkan.

"Lennnnn, bantu aku!" teriak mikuo lagi.

Aku pun berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamar Mikuo. Ya Tuhan, ini membuatku bosan. Gumi. Mengapa harus konser Gumi, kenapa tidak yang lain saja. huh.

Tiba tiba Miku datang, ia langsung menarik tanganku lalu kembali duduk di sofa. Buku catatan itu masih saja ia pegang. Miku, mengapa kau begitu penasaran dengan isi buku itu. Hhhhh, Tak ada bosannya Miku mencari tau tentang masa laluku yang tertulis di buku itu, walau tulisannya sudah tidak terbaca sama sekali.

Ia terus memaksaku memberitahukan isi buku itu. Dan Mikuo terus memanggilku untuk membantunya memilih baju. Kedua kakak beradik ini membuatku merasa bosan berada di dekat mereka.

Aku pun pulang.

Tapi aku mengajak Miku ke rumah. Sampai di rumahnya, aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna cokelat yang kusimpan di lemari. Aku memberikan kotak itu pada Miku lalu mengambil buku catatan milikku yang miku genggam. Tapi kotak ini terkunci, kuncinya ada di kalung sahabat kecilku.

Miku meminta kunciny, tapi aku tidak memberikan kuncinya dengan alasan kotak itu berisi sebuah rahasia. Sepertinya ia penasaran, hhh.

Aku pun membuka buku catatanku, aku bilang, di kotak itu tersimpan banyak kenanganku dengan sahabat lamaku itu. "Ayolah, Len. biarkan aku mengetahui siapa sahabatmu itu" Miku terus memaksaku membukanya. Hhh, kalau aku punya kuncinya aku akan buka itu. Tapi kuncinya hanya ada di kalung anak itu.

Aku akan memberitahukan isinya kalau sudah waktunya nanti, Miku. Kau tenang saja, kau akan tahu isi kotak ini.

Miku menaruh kotak itu di meja belajarku.

"Kau pasti akan tau siapa sahabatku, Miku. aku akan memberitahukannya padamu saat liburan akhir semester pertama nanti" Ucapku.

Liburan akhir semester pertama. Sekitar setengah tahun lagi, bukan. Waktu yang cukup lama. Hahahah. Miku menerimanya, aku berjanji akan memberitahukannya saat liburan akhir semester pertama nanti.

.

.

Hari semakin sore, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Miku pun pulang membawa kotak itu.

Kotak itu tidak akan kembali kepadaku jika aku tidak memberitahukan tentang sahabatku ke Miku.

**[Miku POV]**

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung menyimpan kotak itu di tempat yang aman lalu pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam.

Tapi mikuo langsung membuat moodku hilang begitu saja. huh, tidak bisa di bayangkan. Oh Tuhan, mengapa aku memiliki seorang kakak seperti Mikuo. Aku tau ia fans berat Gumi, tapi mengapa ia begitu heboh seperti ini.

Jika aku pikir, mikuo itu benar benar berbeda, ya dengan Len yang begitu membenci Gumi, tapi Len dan mikuo kan teman dekat, jadi, selama ini apakah Mikuo tahu kalau Len adalah seorang 'hater' Gumi, aku jadi penasaran apa reaksi Mikuo jika ia mengetahui kalau Len benci pada Gumi.

Tapi, mengapa sampai sekarang tidak ada yang mengetahui alasan Len membenci Gumi, hanya ada satu orang yang tahu alasannya, yaitu Len sendiri. Hhhh, atau... bisa jadi Len adalah penggemar Gumi, hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakui hal itu.

"Miku, kau memikirkan apa?!"

Eeh, Mikuo. Hhh, ia mengejutkanku. Pffttt.. dan.. mengapa makananku belum sama sekali aku sentuh?.

Aku langsung terdiam. hhhh, entahlah, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah Len dan sahabat kecilnya yang ada di foto itu. Aku benar benar penasaran siapa anak itu sebenarnya. Ditambah kotak yang tadi Len berikan padaku. apa maksudnya, ia memberikan itu padaku tanpa sebuah kunci yang bisa membuka kotaknya. Untuk apa aku menyimpan kotak itu?.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20:00, mikuo dan aku kembali ke kamar masing masing. Hhhh, waktunya aku bersantai, tapi sayangnya suara bising Mikuo benar benar menggangguku. Ia terus menyanyikan lagu milik Gumi sambil berteriak gembira. Hmm... wajar sih, ia memang konser itu adalah konser pertama Gumi di Fukuoka, itu juga pertama kalinya Mikuo menontonnya. Tapi bukankah ia begitu terlihat terlalu fanatik?.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang Mikuo tunggu sudah tiba. Pagi pagi sekali ia sudah siap. Hhhh, Baru saja aku bangun dari tidurku dan jalan menuruni tangga, tapi Mikuo sudah ada di depan pintu hendak pergi menuju ke lokasi konsernya.

Aku langsung mandi,sarapan lalu pergi ke sekolah, Hari ini teman teman sekelasku berkumpul disekolah. Pfffttt... entahlah, Gumi baik sekali.

Teman teman bisa menonton konser Gumi malam ini melalui layar yang ada di ruang Multimedia di sekolahku. Kami akan menonton secara live malam nanti. Yaa, memang ini masih pagi, tapi entah apa yang membuatku begitu semangat. Aku benar benar ingin bertemu dengan Len, sebenarnya.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju ruang multimedia. Rawrrr.. koridor sekolah begitu sepi.

Len ada di dalam. Hee, cepat sekali ia sudah sampai disini. Sepertinya ia semangat sekali. Tapi mengapa Len begitu semangat, bukankah Len malahan membenci Gumi?.

Perlahan aku membuka pintunya lalu masuk.

"Len...?"

Len menangis. ya Tuhan, ada apa lagi dengannya, kurasa ia teringat lagi tentang masa kecilnya. Huft..

Aku langsung menghampirinya. Hhhh dugaanku benar rupanya. Ia teringat masa kecilnya lagi. Huft.. sepertinya ia benar benar merasa sedih. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Ya, mungkin saja kan aku bisa membantumu, Len.

Tapi Len enggan menceritakannya, lalu ia bilang saat Len kecil ia selalu menulis apa yang ia lakukan dengan anak itu di buku hariannya. Len selalu mengisi buku hariannya bersama sahabatnya. Yang ada di kotak itu adalah buku harian lama Len dan sahabatnya.

Len pun melanjutkan ceritanya...

Saat masih kecil ia begitu akrab dengan sahabatnya itu, tapi tak lama ia meninggalkan Len karena akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri, dan ia melupakan Len begitu saja. Sahabat lama Len sering bertemu dengannya, tapi sayangnya ia tidak ingat sama sekali dengan Len, sungguh sulit ku percaya. Kasihan sekali Len.

Bukankah itu terdengar menyebalkan, bukan. Hahaha, orang yang selama ini Len pedulikan, yang begitu Len sayangi, rupanya orang itu sendiri sudah tidak peduli dengan Len, dan sudah lupa dengan Len.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, aku tidak rela melihat Len terus bersedih seperti ini, tapi bagaimana bisa aku membantunya, aku sendiri tidak mengetahui siapa sahabat kecil Len. Kalau aku tahu mungkin aku bisa membantunya, tapi Len tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku. Huftt..

.

.

Aah.

Piko tiba tiba datang, ia membuka pintu ruangan dengan perlahan. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya, Len langsung berlari keluar dari ruang multimedia lalu mencuci mukanya di wastafel yang ada di depan ruang multimedia.

Tapi tetap saja Len belum berhenti menangis. aku terus membujuknya agar ia berhenti, tapi selalu saja aku gagal, Len terus menjawabku.

"Len, kau tahu dimana rumah dia, kan. Coba saja kau pergi ke rumahnya..." Ucapku.

'percuma' Len hanya mengucapkan satu kata yang singkat. Hhhh... bagaimana aku bisa membantunya kalau aku tidak diperbolehkan mengetahui siapa sahabat kecilnya itu, kalau aku tahu siapa dia, itu akan terasa lebih mudah untukku, untuk membantu Len mengembalikan hubungannya dengan sahabatnya itu. tapi sayangnya...

Len tetap tidak mau memberitahukan siapa sahabatnya. Hhhh, jika ia memberitahukannya liburan selanjutnya, bukankah itu terlalu lama?.

Ah entahlah. Biarkan saja. itu kemauannya sendiri walau ia tidak tahan selalu seperti ini.

Ya, setidaknya sih ini memang bukan masalah jika aku tidak tahu siapa itu sahabatnya, tapi apa Len bisa menahan tangisnya?.

**[Len POV]**

Entahlah, Miku terus membujukku agar memberitahukan siapa sahabat kecilku, dan aku terus menolaknya.

Oh ya, tak lama lagi aku berulang tahun yang ke 13 tahun, ya, aku harap sahabatku datang. dan aku akan memperlihatkan ke Miku siapa dia sebenarnya, orang yang selama ini benar benar aku sayangi, walau ia sendiri tidak mengenaliku.

Akankah ia ingat kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahunku,

Ternyata sia sia saja hidupku selama 6 tahun ini. Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan anak itu, ia tidak pernah memberi kabar, dan ternyata ini lah hasilnya...

Ia tidak mengenaliku.

Hari semakin siang. Dan siaran konser gumi dengan konsernya berlangsung mulai pukul 19:00, entah mengapa aku datang begitu pagi ke sekolah. Aku merasa bosan di rumah, jadi aku cepat cepat pergi ke sekolah. Hahah, bukan karena aku semangat untuk menyaksikan siarannya. Lagipula semuanya tahu kalau aku adalah seorang hater.

Entahlah. Terkadang aku juga bingung mengapa aku membenci anak itu, banyak orang memang bilang kalau dia anak perempuan yang memiliki wajah yang perfect. Ia cantik,imut,lucu,dan manis, nsuaranya pun tak kalah cantik dengan wajahnya. Itu kata kata yang sering aku dengan di dunia ini. Sebuah pujian yang berlebihan menurutku.

...To Be Continued


	3. Damn it, accident!

**[Miku POV]**

27 Desember. Yap, hari ulang tahun Len tepatnya. Semua teman teman kelasku sudah siap di sekolah dengan banyak hadiah ulang tahun dan sebuah Kue untuk membuat kejutan. Pagi ini aku mengajak Len jalan jalan dan ber basa basi sampai akhirnya kami berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah.

Langsung saja aku mengajak Len menuju ke kelas 1-B di lantai paling atas.

Oh iya! Len kan berjanji ingin memberitahukan siapa sahabatnya. Hahah, aku akan bertanya tentang itu nanti siang setelah kami sampai dikelas.

Aku dan Len berjalan dengan santai menuju ke lantai 4. Len terus bertanya tanya mengapa aku membawanya kesini, dan aku tidak menjawab sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Pintu kelas tertutup sangat rapat, dan suasananya pun begitu sepi. seperti tidak ada orang di dalam.

Perlahan aku membuka pintu kelasnya dan masih menggenggam tangan Len.

"Len, Happy birthday!" Semuanya langsung berteriak ketika Len masuk ke kelas. Ah, aku kira mereka tidak ada. Karena memang tidak biasanya kelas terlalu sepi seperti itu.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Mengapa Gumi terdiam disana, ia duduk di pojokan kelas dan terdiam, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai sama sekali. Ia menunduk dan terdiam.

**[Len POV]**

Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Gumi. Tapi ada apa ya, tidak biasanya ia murung seperti itu. Padahal aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

_ Happy birthday _

_ anata ni tsutaetai semete kyou dake wa anata no tame ni waratte misete... _

Lagu itu... aku tahu lagunya. Bukankah itu lagu _Happy Birthday_ miliknya, kan. Tidak ku sangka ia akan menyanyikannya. Tapi pandangannya masih ke bawah. Ia tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari bawah sana. Ada apa sebenarnya.

_ jihou to tomoni kawatta hizuke nannimo itsumo to kawaranai ne "omedetou" tte watashi ga ittemo anata wa soko de utsumuita mama... _

Aku yang masih berdiri di belakang pintu langsung terdiam memandang ke arah Gumi. Ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Saat hari ulang tahunku.

7 tahun yang lalu tepatnya...

Perpisahanku dengan sahabat kecilku di hari ulang tahunku. Tepat di hari itu ia meninggalkanku di kota kecil ini.

Gumi terus bernyanyi. Dan terus membuatku teringat masa lalu ku. Ini mengundang air mata di pipiku.

Gumi bangun dari bangku tempat ia duduk, aku pun berjalan mendekatinya, tapi ia terus menyanyikan lagu itu tanpa memandang ke arahku. Seketika seisi kelas langsung terlihat bingung.

_ Happy uta wo okuru yo rainen mo sono tsugi mo itsumademo, itsumade mo... nee _

Aku langsung memeluk Gumi dengan erat.

"Matte... Len?" panggil Piko.

Ya, memang benar. Yang mereka tahu aku adalah seorang hater. Tapi di dalam hatiku, aku tidak bisa begitu membenci anak seperti Gumi. Memang selama ini aku selalu bilang kalau aku membencinya, tapi semua itu salah, setelah aku berfikir kembali.

Miku mendekatiku dan langsung memberikan kotak milikku yang aku berikan pada Miku beberapa hari yang lalu.

"He? Kau...?!" Gumi langsung menghentikan lagunya lalu melangkan mundur perlahan menjauhiku.

Aku langsung meminta kalung yang ada di leher Gumi. Di kalung itu ada sebuah kunci. Aku akan mencoba membuka kotak ini dengan kunci yang ada di kalung Gumi.

"Jika ini terbuka. Maka jawaban dari pertanyaanmu akan terjawab, Miku" ucapku sambil memutar kuncinya.

.

.

Terbuka...

.

.

Isinya adalah Buku harian. seperti apa yang aku katakan pada Miku. Buku harian lama yang isinya adalah tulisan tanganku dan sahabat kecilku. Dan dialah orangnya, yang selama ini aku rahasiakan, yaitu Gumi.

di balik buku itu terdapat foto yang sama dengan apa yang kemarin ada di buku catatanku. Foto yang sama, tapi foto ini tidak memiliki noda seperti foto yang kemarin.

Gumi terdiam tanpa kata memandangku yang sedang menggenggam kotaknya.

Akhirnya pertanyaan Miku sudah terjawab, dan aku sudah menepati janjinya, kan. Aku membuka rahasianya di depan Gumi dan semua teman sekelasku.

Gumi mengaku kalau ia tidak pernah sadar kalau aku adalah sahabat kecilnya, Gumi hanya menebak nebak kalau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Gumi.

Aku pun mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak pernah membenci Gumi, aku berkata seperti itu hanya karena aku ingin membuat Gumi sadar kalau aku adalah sahabatnya, tapi benar benar disayangkan Gumi tidak sadar akan hal itu.

.

.

Hari semakin sore. Kawan kawanku pun sudah pulang semua, tersisa Gumi, Miku dan aku disini. Hhaaa, lebih baik kami pulang sekarang.

Kami pun pulang bersama, tapi sebelum Miku dan aku pulang kami mengantar Gumi pulang terlebih dahulu.

Malam telah tiba, ini hari libur, tapi jalan raya begitu sepi. Ppppffffttt..

Tak lama kami menunggu, akhirnya lampunya menyala hijau. Kami pun jalan menyebrang, Aku memimpin. Miku dan Gumi jalan di belakang.

Baru kali ini aku pulang dari sekolah bersama Gumi. Hahaha.

"Len awasss!" Tiba tiba Gumi berlari lalu mendorongku sampai terjatuh.

Arghh.. ada apa, Gumi.

.

.

.

DUAAGGHH!

.

.

.

He, suara apa itu.

Aku langsung berdiri lalu menoleh ke belakang.

sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah langsung berhenti setelah menabrak Gumi. Gu...mi?. "G-Gumi!" aku langsung berlari menghampiri Gumi yang terbaring tepat di depan mobil itu.

**[Miku POV]**

Pemilik mobil itu langsung keluar dari mobilku. Aku langsung bertindak, aku marah marah padanya, tapi ia tetap tidak mendengarkanku. Arghhh!

Tidakkah ia melihat kalau lampunya sedang menyala merah dan waktunya pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang, tapi mengapa ia terus berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi?!.

Ia tidak menjawabku. Dan sepertinya ia sedang mabuk.

Haaaa! Apa yang harus Len dan aku lakukan sekarang?!.

.

.

"Biar ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat! kau hubungi kedua orang tuanya" Ucap seorang pengendara mobil yang tengah berhenti.

Aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke rumah Gumi.

.

.

Arghhh... kemana kedua orang tua Gumi, mereka tidak keluar keluar. sudah cukup lama aku menunggu dan memanggil.

Hampir satu jam aku berdiri di depan rumah Gumi, mengetuk pintu, dan memanggil manggil kedua orang tuanya.

"Oh, Miku. ada apa, dimana Gumi?" Aah, akhirnya Mama Gumi keluar juga dari rumahnya.

Aku langsung menjelaskan semuanya.

Ya, tentu saja, ini membuat mama Gumi shock berat. Tanpa basa basi lagi ia langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu pergi bersamaku menuju ke rumah sakit.

...To Be Continued


	4. Should I waiting for her?

**[Miku POV]**

Pagi kembali tiba. Aku bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk anak itu. Len masih saja menemani gumi tapi gumi sendiri belum sadarkan diri sama sekali. Len berbicara panjang lebar mengingat masa lalunya bersama gumi walau gumi masih belum sadar.

Aku pun duduk di sofa lalu menyalakan laptopku dan mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari Gumi dan juga beberapa idolaku yang lain, sementara itu Len masih berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri di depan Gumi.

"Ohayou!" tiba tiba seorang gadis berambut hitam ke abu abuan datang. aku menoleh ke arah pintu dengan santai.

.

.

Luo?.

Itu adalah Luo tianyi! Seorang teman Gumi dari negara China, yang juga idolaku. Ini membuatku terkejut. Aku dipertemukan kembali dengan Luo.

Ia langsung menghampiri Gumi yang masih terbaring dan tidak sadarkan diri. Aku langsung meninggalkan laptopku di atas sofa dan membiarkannya tetap menyala.

.

.

.

Hampir 3 jam sudah Luo disini, aku pun sudah merasa sedikit bosan. Tapi Luo masih berdiri di samping Len.

_ Katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni _

Aku mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul _tell your world_. Entahlah ini lagu milik siapa, tapi aku menyukai lagunya.

"Miku?" Luo memanggilku.

...H-hey, ia masih mengingatku?!. Sungguh mengejutkan. Luo mengingat nama ku. Ya, Gumi yang memperkenalkan Luo kepadaku.

Luo pun ikut menyanyikan lagu itu.

_ Kimari kitta layout wo keshita. Futo kuchizu sanda furesu wo tsukamaete _

Seketika kami terdiam sejenak.

_"Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba" _tiba tiba terdengar suara gumi melanjutkan lagunya. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi ternyata ia masih tertidur disana. Ah, itu hanya hayalanku. Huft.. kapan Gumi akan kembali sadar. Aku tidak sabar ingin kembali melihat cerianya Gumi,mendengar suaranya,melihat senyum manisnya.

.

.

seorang perawat bersama dokter pun memasuki ruangan lalu memperiksa Gumi. Len,Luo dan aku pun keluar dari ruangan.

**[Len POV]**

1 jam telah berlalu, Luo dan Miku masuk kembali ke ruangannya. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku _refreshing _dahulu.

Aku pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

BRUKK..!

.

.

Da***! Aku menabrak seorang dokter yang tengah berhenti di depanku. Argh..

"Kau, teman Gumi?" tanya dokter itu.

Ah, ternyata ia tahu kalau aku temannya. Tapi ada apa ia bicara seperti itu, apakah PENTING?. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Gumi, ya. Aku pun bertanya pada dokter itu.

Sang dokter terdiam sejenak, mendesah lalu menjawab...

"Gumi akan kembali sadar, entah itu kapan, tapi yang pasti ia akan sadar. Tapi sayangnya Gumi tidak bisa betahan lama karena lukanya yang begitu parah pada bagian kepala dan jantungnya".

Hah, Luka di jantung. Bagaimana bisa, jantungnya terluka.

Ah, lupakan. Tapi apa katanya?! Sayangnya Gumi tidak bisa bertahan lama. Apa maksud ucapannya?.

"Cepat atau lambat ia akan mati, Len" ucapnya lagi lalu pergi dengan begitu santai seperti tidak memiliki dosa.

Pfftt.. apa apaan ini. Semoga saja ucapannya salah. aku tidak mau Gumi meninggalkanku. Kami kan pernah berjanji...

.

.

Aku langsung berlari mendahului langkah sang dokter. Aku berlari menuju ke taman kota, dan lagi lagi ini membuatku menangis.

Aku jadi teringat semuanya. Masa kecilku dan Gumi itu tidak terlupakan. Gumi dan aku selalu bersama. Persahabatanku dengan Gumi begitu menyenangkan, dan sampai akhirnya kami seperti ini. Kini persahabatan Gumi dan aku begitu suram.

Gumi, aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Wajah cantikmu,senyum manismu,suara imutmu, dan sifatmu yang lucu.

Seketika ini mengingatkanku. Kami memiliki janji, Gumi dan aku tidak akan berpisah sampai kapan pun, kami akan selalu bersama selamanya.

Tapi mengapa ini harus terjadi...

Ya, aku harap ucapan dokter tadi tidak benar. Aku tidak mau kehilangan anak itu. Walau ia sempat lupa denganku, dan aku sempat membencinya. Gumi sudah banyak melakukan hal yang baik untuk diriku. Ia selalu mengorbankan dirinya demi aku. Tapi apakah yang kemarin itu yang terakhir, itu adalah sebuah hadiah ulang tahun dari Gumi!?.

Memang beruntung bukan aku yang tertabrak mobil itu. Tapi mengapa harus Gumi.

.

.

Taman ini mengingatkanku pada masa keicl Gumi dan aku. Gumi dan aku selalu bersama disini.

Kami menulis buku harian di taman ini...

Kami makan siang bersama di taman ini...

.

.

Kini aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisku setelah mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Itu benar benar membuatku shock berat.

**[Miku POV]**

Karena ia belum sadar juga, dan Len menghilang entah kemana, Luo pun pergi mencari Len dan meninggalkan Gumi bersamaku disini.

Entah kapan Gumi bisa kembali ke sekolah bersama Len dan Aku, kembali ceria seperti dulu. Tidak sakit seperti sekarang ini. Ya, aku hanya bisa berharap Gumi akan cepat sadar lalu sembuh, dan bisa secepatnya kembali ke sekolah.

Mmhhh... aku mulai merasa bosan. Aku pun tertidur.

.

.

Tak lama setelah itu aku pun kembali terbangun, Luo dan Len sudah berada di sampingku, tapi Gumi tetap belum sadarkan diri. Ya Tuhan, kapan ia akan sadarkan diri. Aku rindu dengannya.

24 jam sudah terlewati dari waktu tepat saat gumi kecelakaan kemarin malam, tapi ia belum juga sadar.

Kedua orang tua gumi pun datang lalu bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi.

Ya, apa boleh buat, aku pun menjawabnya dengan jujur. Gumi belum sama sekali sadarkan diri sejak kecelakaan kemarin.

Ya, karena kedua orang tuanya sudah datang, kami pun pulang ke rumah masing masing.

Tapi, karena sudah terlalu malam, dan rumah Luo berjarak jauh dari sini, akhirnya Luo memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumahku untuk satu malam.

Kami berjalan bersama, seperti kemarin saja, Len berjalan di depan, diikuti Luo dan aku di belakangnya.

Len berhenti tepat di depan taman kota yang ia katakan itu adalah tempat mainnya bersama Gumi saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Len meminta kami meninggalkannya. Ya terpaksa kami harus meninggalkannya disini.

...To Be Continued


	5. Are you trying to make me happy, class?

**[Len POV]**

Miku dan aku akan berkumpul di sekolah bersama semua teman teman sekelas kami. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari yang sedikit menyenangkan walau aku masih belum bisa melupakan Gumi di sana.

"dimana Gumi?" piko langsung bertanya.

"kami tidak tahu" jawab Miku dan aku serentak.

Tapi, benarkah, ini sedikit sulit dipercaya. Mereka belum mengetahui kabar Gumi. Tapi aku rasa lebih baik mereka tidak tahu tentang keadaan Gumi yang sekarang, atau aku bisa membuat mereka terkejut dan ikut merasa sedih.

Miku,aku dan yang lainnya memang ingin bersenang senang bersama hari ini. Tapi entah bagaimana jadinya nanti. Apakah aku bisa merasa senang disaat hatiku sedang sedih seperti ini?.

Ya, Miku terlihat begitu riang bersama mereka, tapi aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya Miku rasakan saat ini. Ya, memang sama denganku.

Satu per satu bergilir, mereka terus bertanya tanya padaku tentang Gumi, tapi aku tetap tidak mau menjawab satu pun dari mereka. Ya aku tahu sendiri kalau mereka adalah fans berat Gumi, lantas bagaimana kalau mereka mendengar berita buruk seperti ini.

.

.

"..." aku langsung keluar dari kelas dan pergi menuju ke toilet.

Semuanya bertanya tentang Gumi. Walau aku tidak menjawabnya, tapi itu membuatku teringat Gumi. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, ku harap ia baik baik saja. ya, harapanku hanya itu, semoga saja Gumi sudah sadarkan diri.

Semuanya mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu Gumi dan aku. Masa masa indahku dengannya, disaat Gumi bersamaku, dan selalu menyanyikan lagu untukku, sampai akhirnya Gumi meninggalkan aku di kota ini, dan ia sukses menggapai cita citanya, sampai ia sempat lupa denganku, tapi aku tetap mengejar Gumi terus menerus sampai detik ini.

Dan hasilnya seperti ini...

Gumi kembali meninggalkanku. Di kota ini juga.

.

.

.

"Len, ada apa denganmu?" tiba tiba piko datang.

Piko. Argh, mengapa ia selalu datang di waktu seperti ini. Ia melihatku. Melihatku yang sedang membasuh wajahku di depan wastafel dan cermin.

Piko berbicara sedikit selama aku membasuh wajahku. Ia bilang kalau ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Gumi. Lantas mengapa tadi ia bertanya padaku?.

Piko mengaku ia pernah mengenal gumi di sekolah dasar, saat mereka tinggal di USA tapi itu tidak lama, saat mereka naik ke kelas 4 gumi pindah ke london dan meninggalkan piko.

"Len, setahuku kau adalah seorang hater. Tapi mengapa kau begitu memikirkan Gumi sampai seperti ini?" Tanya piko.

Aku memandang diriku di cermin. Hhhhh...

"kau tidak perlu tahu itu" Jawabku lalu pergi kembali ke kelasku dan meninggalkan piko di toilet.

semua murid masih saja asyik bercanda canda. akumendorong meja gumi, mendempetkan mejanya dengan mejaku lalu aku berbaring di atas mejanya, melihat semua kawan kawanku yang begitu asyik bermain,bercanda,dan membuat bising.

Aku membuka buku harianku lagi, membaca baca isinya dan melihat lihat beberapa foto yang terpajang di beberapa halamannya.

"Len, hari ini perpisahan kau dan aku. aku akan ikut dengan mama dan papa ke Amerika, entah kapan aku kembali, tapi aku berjanji. kita akan bertemu lagi, len. aku akan kembali".

Itu adalah salam pamit gumi sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika dan bertemu piko lalu pindah ke london, dan sesuai janjinya, akhirnya gumi kembali ke fukuoka dan kembali bertemu denganku, tapi sayangnya ia sudah lupa denganku. entah itu hanya berpura pura, atau ia serius lupa padaku.

Tapi belum lama kami bertemu kembali, musibah menimpanya dan membuatnya jatuh sakit seperti sekarang. Entah ia akan kembali hidup atau tidak. Tapi harapanku hanyalah satu, aku ingin Gumi kembali sehat, dan bisa bersamaku lagi.

.

.

"Len ada apa, mengapa kau menangis?" tiba tiba Miku menghampiri aku yang sedang berbaring di atas meja.

Bodoh.

Tentu kau tahu apa alasan aku menangis, tapi apakah ia belum tahu, atau memang dokter belum bilang padanya.

_Cepat atau lambat ia akan mati_.

Tidak. Tidak. Ucapan dokter itu tidak benar! Tapi...

Aku pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Miku, apa yang dokter katakan kemarin padaku, berkali kali aku mengulang ceritanya, dan berkali kali aku menangis.

.

.

Hari semakin sore, banyak juga teman temanku yang sudah pulang. Di kelas hanya ada Miku dan aku yang masih membahas Gumi. Aku masih terpikirkan Gumi, Gumi, dan Gumi. Tidak ada kata lain selain Gumi yang ada di pikiranku.

19:00...

Miku pun pulang, meninggalkan aku di kelas ini. Hhhh...

Mengapa bukan aku yang kecelakaan kemarin, lalu mati. Daripada Gumi yang kecelakaan. Kasihan para fansnya di luar sana. Sedangkan aku, siapa yang mau memikirkanku jika aku mati, tentu tidak ada.

.

.

20:00...

Pukul 20, bukankah tadi masih pukul 19. Oh ya, memang aku tertidur, aaahh, lebih baik sekarang aku pulang.

Tapi...

Taman ini lagi. Ini selalu membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Entahlah, bagaimana caranya aku meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku cinta tempat ini. Gumi dan aku selalu bersenang senang disini, tapi setelah Gumi pergi, semuanya berbeda, aku selalu sendiri disini, tidak ada Gumi lagi, dan tidak ada yang mempedulikan aku, serasa aku adalah seorang anak kecil yang terpisah dari kedua orang tuaku. Huftt..

Aku duduk di ayunan yang ada di bawah pohon apel yang rindang ini.

Gumi, ingatkah kau dulu kita selalu bermain disini, mengisi buku harian disini, kita selalu makan siang di bawah pohon ini, sampai kau dan aku tertidur di bawah pohon ini. Dulu pohon ini pohon yang cukup kecil, Gumi. Kau dan aku bisa naik ke atas sana, lalu pohon ini semakin lama semakin besar, begitu juga kau dan aku yang semakin lama semakin besar.

Aku ingin kau kembali. Seperti janjimu yang saat itu kau katakan. Kau pasti kembali, dan kau akan selalu bersamaku.

Temani aku disini.

Aku tidak menyukaimu, Gumi. Aku bukan seorang penggemar, tapi aku lebih dari seorang penggemar, tapi jangan katakan kalau aku adalah penggemar berat, atau seorang yang fanatik. Aku hanya sayang kepadamu. Sebagai seorang sahabat.

"aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Len. aku tidak akan pergi"

Gumi?!.

.

.

Ah, hanya hayalanku saja. lagipula aku sendiri tahu kalau Gumi ada di rumah sakit. Ya semoga saja Gumi akan cepat kembali ke rumah.

Eh, tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:30. Mama akan mengkhawatirkanku jika aku tidak cepat pulang ke rumah.

...To Be Continued


	6. A perfect bad dream

**[Len POV]**

Pagi telah kembali, memang langitnya terlihat begitu mendung, tapi aku tetap pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Gumi setelah kemarin aku bersenang senang dengan kawan kawan sekelasku, yang sebenarnya aku tidak bahagia karena Gumi. Ppppffftttt.

Rarrr... disana terlihat ramai. banyak teman teman gumi, yang juga termasuk penyanyi yang populer. IA,Mayu,Yuzuki Yukari,Kamui Gakupo, dan Kaito Shion. Hmm, tapi sepertinya Gumi belum sadarkan diri.

.

.

Tak lama aku disini Miku pun datang.

_"katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni"_ yuzuki dan IA mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Hahah, sepertinya mereka bosan menunggu. Apa yang mereka tunggu, hanyalah Gumi. Sama denganku. aku rela menunggu lama disini hanya karena Gumi. Aku rela menghabiskan waktuku untuk menunggunya.

12:00...

Sepertinya Yuzuki,IA dan Mayu sudah merasa benar benar bosan. Mereka mengajak Miku berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini meninggalkan Gakupo,Kaito,Gumi dan aku. Ya, memang sebenarnya aku juga merasa bosan, tapi aku tetap tidak mau pergi dari sini.

"Len?" tiba tiba terdengar suara Gumi. Aku langsung membuka mataku. Mayu,IA,Yuzuki dan Miku yang sudah menyentuh pintu itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara Gumi.

Yokatta.

Akhirnya ia sadarkan diri.

Tanpa basa basi Mayu,IA,Yuzuki dan Miku langsung melangkah mundur menghampiri Gumi dan aku.

"IA? Yuzuki? Mayu, dan Miku?" Gumi memandang dengan wajah sedikit bingung ke empatnya yang berdiri di sampingku.

.

.

Tepat sekali, seorang perawat pun masuk ke ruangan untuk melihat keadaan Gumi. dan inilah hasilnya, Gumi sudah sadarkan diri. nggg... mungkin gumi harus makan. bukankah selama ia pingsan ia tidak makan, hahahha.

14:30...

IA,Yuzuki,Mayu, dan Miku keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari udara segar. Mereka meninggalkan Gumi bersama Gakupo,Kaito, dan aku lalu mereka pergi.

Aku mengeluarkan buku harian milik Gumi dan aku.

"Len, kau suka buku itu? Aku sangat menyukainya..." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

Rupanya ia ingat dengan buku ini. Yokatta wa ne.

.

.

.

Gumi dan aku pun membuka bukunya lalu membaca baca isinya. Ya memang tulisan kami dulu tidak sebagus sekarang. Dulu tulisan tangan Gumi dan aku masih abstrak.

Seketika satu buku kecil ini mengundang air mata dan tawa yang banyak untuk Gumi dan aku. Canda dan tawa kami catat di buku itu, dan tidak juga tertinggal disaat duka. Hari hari yang selalu kami lalui selama 2 tahun itu, Gumi dan aku menghabiskan waktu di taman kota itu.

Tiba tiba Gumi berhenti tertawa sambil menggenggam bukunya di tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tanganku.

"Len, kemarin aku bermimpi..." Ucapnya.

Ia pun menceritakan mimpinya. Gakupo dan Kaito berjalan mendekati Gumi dan aku.

.

.

.

Gumi bermimpi ia kecelakaan dan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. tapi ia sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari. Gumi merasa kalau banyak teman temannya yang datang menjenguknya, dan menunggu lama, tapi Gumi tidak juga sadar, sampai di hari ketiga Gumi sadarkan diri, tapi tak lama...

Tunggu, bukankah itu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.

"Gumi, ada apa?" Tanya Kaito.

Gumi tak menjawab, tapi ia terus menempelkan tangan kanannya di keningnya, dan menjatuhkan buku hariannya yang tengah ia genggam.

"Aku tak apa, Kaito. Hanya saja... kepalaku terasa... sakit...".

Ada apa dengannya, sepertinya ada masalah dengan kepalanya. ...Kaito langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan mencari dokter.

.

.

.

"Len, bolehkah aku beristirahat? Aku lelah..." Ucap Gumi memandang ke aku.

Tapi, kau baru saja sadar, Gumi. Tidakkah kau berfikir bagaimana lamanya aku menunggumu disini, Gumi, sebentar saja. aku ingin bicara denganmu. Berikan aku waktu.

"Aku ingin istirahat untuk selamanya. Sayounara, Len kagami..."

Belum selesai Gumi berbicara, tapi ia sudah menutup matanya. Dan...APA KATANYA!? istirahat untuk selamanya? Apa maksud Gumi berbicara seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian sang dokter datang bersama Kaito dan Gakupo. ia segera memperiksa Gumi. Ucapan terakhirnya tadi membuatku kembali meneteskan air mata. Tapi apa yang ia maksud tadi, ia bilang akan istirahat untuk selamanya, dan ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Sang dokter mengatakan kalau ia sudah katakan tentang hal ini padaku. hal apa, apakah aku tahu tentang hal ini?.

"dua hari yang lalu..." Ucap dokter itu lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Dua hari yang lalu, ya. Oh, aku ingat!.

Maksud dari ucapan gumi adalah sebuah kata kata terakhir dari gumi untukku. Ini sudah waktunya. Ternyata apa yang dokter itu katakan tidak salah, lalu? Tadi adalah ucapan terakhir Gumi untukku, ini sangat sulit ku percaya, tapi apa boleh buat, ini sudah kehendak Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.

.

.

.

"Len aku masih belum mengerti..." Gakupo menepuk bahuku.

Aku pun menjelaskan semuanya sebisaku dan terus menghapus air mataku yang terus menerus menetes tanpa henti. Aku masih menggenggam tangannya yang sudah terasa tidak hangat, Miku,Mayu,IA, dan Yuzuki yang tengah asyik keluar langsung berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Mengapa tidak aku saja yang mati, mengapa harus Gumi yang mati, bukankah yang seharusnya mati itu aku, Gumi tidak salah apa apa, tapi mengapa Gumi yang menjadi korban, mengapa tidak aku saja.

"Sudah, Len. tidak ada gunanya kau terus menangis seperti itu, tangisanmu tidak akan membuat Gumi kembali, kan?" IA merangkulku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mungkin ini biasa bagimu, karena kau hanyalah teman untuk Gumi. Kau dan aku berbeda, Gumi dan aku bukanlah teman biasa, kau tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana persahabatanku dengan Gumi, kau tidak tahu apa apa tentang kami" Jawabku.

Aku belum melepaskan genggamanku, aku masih menggenggam tangannya, entahlah. Ingin aku melepaskannya, tapi terasa berat sekali.

.

.

Gumi, kali ini kau serius meninggalkanku. Bukankah kita sudah janji, kau dan aku akan selalu bersama sampai kapanpun. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, panggil aku, ceritakan padaku. setidaknya pada akhirnya aku mengatakan _'sayonara'_ padamu. Setelah kenanganku jauh di lubuk hati, aku melukis di langit, Sosok awan menyerupai dirimu sedikit.

Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal?.

Tapi aku sudah terlambat, kau sudah pergi.

.

.

Kau dan aku tahu, Kau dan aku adalah sahabat. Kau selalu ada untukku, kau dan aku bahagia bersama, kau dan aku tertawa bersama, dan juga menangis bersama. Kau dan aku selalu bersama, tapi mengapa kini kau pergi meninggalkanku?.

Kau dan aku membicarakan mimpi kita, bersama sama, kita selalu lalui hari hari bersama. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang, aku ingin merasakan sakit, karena aku selalu bahagia karenamu, bukankah aku yang selalu menyakitimu?.

Hari ini kau dan aku berpisah. Apakah kita akan merasakan kesepian, kalau kita tinggal seperti ini, apakah kita akan berbahagia?.

Tampaknya tak satu pun dari kita yang akan meninggalkan satu sama lain. Apakah ini akan berakhir seperti itu?.

Aku makin merasa sedih. Air mata terus aku teteskan di depanmu, walau sekarang kau tidak melihatku. Aku akan merasa kesepian tanpamu, ini akan menjadi hebat jika kita tinggal bersama sama lagi.

Suatu hari...

Aku harap hati kita akan bersatu. Walaupun... harus menjadi suatu masalah. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Mungkin aku terlihat egois, tapi aku mau kau kembali, bersama denganku.

Gumi.

_Anata wa watashi no subeteda_

...To Be Continued


	7. Flashback

Liburan telah berakhir, aku harus kembali ke sekolah walau aku benar benar tidak memiliki semangat untuk kembali ke sekolah. Ya, apa lagi yang membuatku kehilangan semangat kecuali anak itu. Memang kejadiannya sudah sekitar satu pekan yang lalu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Semua kenanganku bersamanya tidak mungkin hilang dari fikiranku begitu saja. kenangannya terlalu manis.

Seorang guru sedang mengajar di depan dan aku tidak mempedulikannya.

_ beddo ni kakurete hiraku ehon, papa to mama wa kizuite inai wa _

Aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu milik Gumi yang berjudul _Goodbye To Alice_. Mungkin untukku bukanlah selamat tinggal 'Alice' tapi selamat tinggal 'Gumi'.

_ nee USAGI-san sono tokei wa tomete oite yo ne peeji no saki tsurete itte koko niwa mou itakunai no _

Miku mengikutiku yang tengah bernyanyi di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Aku terus bernyanyi sambil membuka buka buku harianku, memang sepertinya aku terlihat asyik sendiri, aku tidak peduli dengan guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat...

Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dan meninggalkanku di kelas dengan keadaan yang begitu sepi,sunyi,hening,jauh dari keramaian.

Gumi.

Ia memang sedikit mengganggu pelajaranku, dan sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan, ingin sekali aku melupakan kecelakaan kemarin, tapi itu berat untukku. Dan entah kapan aku bisa melupakan dirinya seperti ia melupakan diriku.

Andaikan ia masih hidup. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya. Melakukan apa yang Gumi dan aku lakukan di masa kecilku. Bernyanyi bersama,berfoto bersama,mengisi buku harian bersama dengannya.

Masa kecilku dengan Gumi benar benar membahagiakan. Tapi setelah Gumi pergi, semuanya terasa berbeda. Aku tidak lagi memiliki seorang sahabat seperti dirinya. Yang selalu menghiburku disaat aku bersedih, yang selalu menyemangatiku. Ia selalu ada di sisiku dalam keadaan suka maupun duka.

Lalu aku kembali bertemu dengannya di sekolah ini, itulah yang membuatku mencintai tempat ini, hanya satu penyebabnya yaitu Gumi.

Saat itu hanya aku yang mengingatnya, aku terus berusaha agar Gumi mengingatku dengan perlahan. Tepat saat di hari ulang tahunku, ia kembali mengingatku. Tapi sama dengan apa yang terjadi 7 tahun yang lalu, ia kembali pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku senang sekali di hari itu, aku juga pulang dari sekolah bersamanya. Tapi dibalik senangnya perasaanku, duka juga menimpa. Disaat Gumi menyelamatkan nyawaku, ia melakukan kesalahan, kecepatan Gumi kurang dan menyebabkan Gumi tertabrak mobil itu.

Tetesan darah terus mengalir dari kepalanya dan dadanya. Beruntungnya nyawaku tertolong, tapi sayangnya nyawa Gumi sendiri tak tertolong, kini Gumi kembali meninggalkanku.

Selama dua hari ia tak sadarkan diri, tepat di hari ketiga disaat aku berada di sampingnya ia sadarkan diri, Gumi bilang kalau ia bermimpi, ya menurutku itu bukan sebuah mimpi. Tapi itu memang kenyataan yang di alami Gumi. Saat di pertengahan Gumi bercerita tiba tiba ia mengatakan kalau ia lelah, dan ingin istirahat. Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Tak bisa ku bayangkan, secepat ini ia meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

"Len-chan!" tiba tiba terdengar suara Gumi memanggilku. Ya, _'Len-chan'_ hanya Gumi saja yang memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kelasku.

"Len-chan!" ia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

Itu, Gumi. Aah, tidak. Tidak mungkin, tidak, ini hanyalah hayalanku. Arghh, ayolah, Gumi sudah tidak ada, tidak mungkin dia ada disana.

Tapi terlihat jelas sekali, itu Gumi.

Aneh sekali, ini hanya hayalanku atau benar itu adalah Gumi, tidak. Tidak mungkin aku berhayal. Itu Gumi, aku yakin itu Gumi, tapi bagaimana bisa ia sampai kesini.

Ya, benar. benar apa yang ia katakan. Ia sudah berjanji padaku, dan tidak mungkin ia meninggalkanku. Gumi...

_"Len-chan, Gumi tidak akan pergi. Gumi akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun. Gumi akan selalu ada di sisimu, Len dan Gumi tidak akan pernah berpisah. Kita akan selalu bersama. Janjilah, Len-chan"_.

itu yang ia katakan padaku.

Mungkin Gumi sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, di sekolah ini, di kelas ini. Tapi Gumi masih ada di hatiku. Dan ia akan selalu ada di sisiku, Gumi akan menjagaku, begitu juga aku yang akan selalu menjaga Gumi.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah itu...

.

.

.

Kelasku semakin sepi setelah Gumi pergi. Biasanya kelasku adalah kelas yang paling berisik di lantai 3, tapi kini kelasku menjadi kelas yang paling hening setelah kepergian Gumi.

Semuanya benar benar telah berubah setelah Gumi tiada.

Tapi berbeda denganku. Aku masih bisa bersama dengan Gumi, ia masih berada di sisiku. dan akan selalu ada di sisiku.

Aku mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan. Kehilangan seorang idola seperti Gumi, sepertinya benar benar duka untuk mereka, tapi berbeda lagi denganku. Gumi untuk mereka berbeda dengan Gumi untukku. Aku lebih merasa kehilangan. Gumi adalah segalanya untukku.

Gumi dan aku sering berbicara di atas rooftop sekolah. Ya, mereka bilang aku selalu menyendiri di atas sana. Ya benar, mereka tidak bisa melihat Gumi yang berdiri di sampingku.

Dan juga... sebenarnya Gumi sering sekali bernyanyi di kelas, tapi mengapa tidak ada satu pun anak yang mendengar suaranya, apa hanya aku saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

Berkali kali aku katakan kalau Gumi ada di kelas itu, tapi mereka selalu saja bilang kalau aku terlalu banyak menghayal.

Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit bingung. Gumi memang sudah mati, tapi mengapa Gumi masih ada di sampingku, apakah karena ia tidak ingin megingkari janjinya, jadi ia selalu ada untukku walau ia sebenarnya sudah tiada di dunia ini.

Kurasa Gumi tidak pernah pergi dari tempat ini, dan ia selalu mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, aku tidak tahu mengapa, mengapa ia selalu mengenakan seragamnya, mengapa tidak ia pakai baju yang lain, bukankah tak ada yang peduli jika ia tidak mengenakan seragam itu disini, lagipula tak ada yang melihatnya disini.

"Len, kau selalu saja melamun. Tak lama kau akan teringat pada anak itu lagi, dan kau mulai menangis, dan terus mengulang ceritamu di taman itu" Tiba tiba Miku datang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melamun" jawabku.

"Kalau kau tidak melamun, apakah kau mendengar kalau daritadi guru killer itu memanggil namamu?"

He, kapan ia memanggilku. Memangnya bel masuk sudah berbunyi, pukul berapa sekarang.

11:45?!.

Tunggu, sudah berapa lama aku melamun memikirkan anak itu. Ya Tuhan, aku benar benar tidak sadar.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang. Gumi sudah siap dengan bekalnya. Tapi aku tidak ingin makan. Hhh.. aku pun keluar dari kelas bersama Gumi. Seperti biasanya, koridor sekolah begitu ramai.

Gumi dan aku berjalan menuju ke rooftop.

"Len-kunnnnn!" tiba tiba beberapa murid kelas 1-C berteriak memanggilku yang membuatku terkejut. Dengan serentak Gumi dan aku menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kyaaaaa! lihat itu, ia tampan sekali, kannn!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut merah itu. Rrrr... itu adik perempuannya Piko. Pffttt. ini memalukan.

"Len-senpai, jadilah pacarku!" teriak anak itu lagi lalu berlari keluar dari kelasnya.

Ta...tawaran macam apa itu. Arghhh... tidakkah kau merasa malu, kau berteriak seperti itu di depan umum, dan lihatlah, semua orang kini memperhatikanmu.

"Tidak mungkin! aku sudah punya Gumi...!" Jawabku dengan nada sombong.

Ia memperhatikan wajahku. Hhhh, sekarang apa.

"Untuk apa kau pikirkan Gumi-senpai, dia kan sudah mati" ucapnya.

Hey, junior. Bodoh sekali kau bicara seperti itu. Aku tahu ia tidak melihat Gumi yang berdiri di sampingku. Sakit sekali rasanya hatiku mendengar kata katanya. Apa maksudnya ia bicara seperti itu. Lalu kalau Gumi sudah tiada, aku mau bersamanya. TIDAK MUNGKIN.

.

.

"Len-chan, berbahagialah bersamanya. Dia benar, aku memang sudah mati di dunia ini. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan kata kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Sampaikan salamku kepadanya, Len-chan. Aku benci anak ini" Gumi langsung berlari pergi meninggalkanku.

Arghh, Miki, ini semua ulahmu!. Sekarang aku harus mengejar Gumi.

Tapi...

Aku sudah kehilangan jejaknya, Gumi, dimana kau. Ayolah, kembali, lagipula aku tidak peduli dengan anak itu. Ia sama saja dengan Piko. Huft..

.

.

Arghh.. bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Terpaksa aku harus kembali ke kelas.

Aaaah, ternyata Gumi sudah di kelas. Ia duduk di tempatku, ya terpaksa aku duduk di tempatnya.

Huft...

Murid kelas satu memang kadang menyebalkan. Tapi, ya kalau di pikir pikir memang benar apa yang Miki ucapkan, lagipula memang ia tidak tahu, kan kalau sebenarnya Gumi masih ada.

"Tak biasanya kau duduk di bangku Gumi, Len-kun..." Ucap Aoki.

"Tapi di tempatku..."

"Sshhhh..."

Belum selesai aku bicara, Gumi sudah menutup mulutku. Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau mereka tidak bisa melihat Gumi.

.

.

.

14:00...

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing masing dan mulai membuat bising, termasuk anak anak kelasku. Gumi dan aku masih duduk dan terdiam di tempat ini. Entah apa yang membuatku terdiam disini, rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkannya.

Tak lama setelah sekolah sepi Gumi pun berjalan pergi begitu saja. apa boleh buat, aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang sampai ia berhenti di taman kota.

"Len, masih ingatkah kau saat kita bermain disini?" Tanya Gumi.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Gumi. Tidak mungkin aku lupa, masa masa kecilku dengan dirimu tak akan terlupakan, dan aku senang bisa kembali bertemu denganmu, tapi kini semuanya tidak menyenangkan sama sekali. Aku tidak lagi bisa melakukan apa yang aku lakukan denganmu disaat kau dan aku masih kecil.

Bahkan aku sekarang hanya bisa melihatmu secara samar samar, dan mendengar suaramu sedikit.

.

.

.

Dulu kau dan aku selalu duduk bersama di ayunan ini, makan bersama di bawah pohon itu, dan kita selalu menulis buku harian bersama disini. Suka dan duka kau dan aku ada disini, Gumi. Kau dan aku bertemu di taman ini, kan. Dan berpisah disini juga.

"Len-chan... jaa, mata ne".

G-G-Gumi!.

Hey, ia sudah pergi saja. ah, sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi, lagipula memang seharusnya bukan disini, kan tempatnya. Gumi dan aku berada di dunia yang berbeda.

16:00...

Aku harus segera pulang atau mama akan mengkhawatirkanku. Masih ada hari esok,lusa, dan seterusnya. Gumi pasti akan kembali. :]

...To Be Continued


	8. Hoax

Tidak terasa, tak lama lagi liburan akan kembali tiba. Aku akan duduk di bangku kelas 3 di sekolah ini. Ujian akhir semester sudah kami lewati, tapi aku masih harus masuk ke sekolah sebelum laporan hasil belajar di bagikan.

Sungguh membosankan. Ditambah Gumi yang telah pergi entah kemana. Kini aku merasa begitu kesepian, teman teman pun menjauhiku. Entahlah, mereka membicarakan tentang kematian Gumi. Mereka bilang kalau aku yang membunuh Gumi di hari itu. Seketika aku langsung _shock_ mendengar kata kata seperti itu. Huft..

Di kelas ini hanya Miku yang masih menyempatkan waktunya untuk bicara denganku. Berbeda dengan yang lain. Memang terkadang mereka bicara denganku, tapi selalu saja mereka membahas hal itu. Sudah berkali kali aku katakan kalau bukan aku penyebab kematian Gumi, tapi mereka tetap saja tidak percaya padaku.

Gumi, dimana kau berada. Aku membutuhkan dirimu untuk mengatakan semua ini pada mereka. aku tidak tahan lagi mendengar hal itu. Terutama piko, entah mengapa ia sering sekali menatapku begitu sinis. Aku tahu kalau piko yang memulai tentang fitnah itu.

Ya Tuhan, ujian macam apa ini.

Memang aku pernah terpikir seperti mereka. Gumi mati karena aku, ia menyelamatkan nyawaku, tapi ia sendiri tidak selamat. Tapi apa buktinya, aku tidak melakukan apa apa, mereka tidak bisa menuduhku begitu saja kalau mereka TIDAK MEMILIKI BUKTI.

Atau mereka pikir aku membunuh Gumi, dengan sebuah alasan karena aku pernah mengaku kalau aku benci dengan Gumi? Bodoh sekali mereka. sebenci apapun aku dengannya, tidak mungkin aku berani membunuhnya.

Andai saja mereka tahu kalau selama aku berkata begitu, yang sebenarnya adalah kebalikannya. Aku tidak benci padanya. Lagipula pikiran mereka benar benar tidak masuk akal, bukan? Dan jika aku tanya, apa untungnya mereka menyebarkan berita yang berisi kebohongan itu?.

Apakah mereka tidak memiliki otak, dimana otak mereka?! mereka berfikir seperti itu. Ahaha, tega sekali aku jika memang FAKTA kalau aku yang membunuh anak itu.

.

.

Sekarang mereka membuat fikiranku begitu kacau. Huft, ya, memang seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini. Aku harus bisa melupakan Gumi, tapi bukankah itu terdengar _tidak mungkin_?.

Gumi dan aku sudah berjanji akan bersama sampai kapan pun...

...Gumi dan aku akan selalu menjadi sahabat...

.

.

Kembali ke teman temanku. Aku tahu piko adalah FANS BERAT Gumi, tapi apakah harus dengan cara seperti ini, ia bisa di kenal dengan murid murid di sekolah ini, ia menyebarkan fitnah seperti itu.

Faktanya Gumi yang mendorongku saat kami tengah menyebrangi jalan. Sudah berkali kali aku katakan itu, tapi mereka tidak pernah percaya. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka, tapi mereka selalu menyalahkanku.

Andaikan Gumi masih ada dan bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada piko. Hashh...

Aku merindukan anak itu. Wajah cantiknya, suara imutnya, senyum manisnya, dan gaya lucu nya. Tapi aku yakin Gumi akan kembali, atau aku yang akan menjemputnya nanti. Aku akan selalu bersamanya, ia akan selalu ada di hatiku, walau kami berada di dunia yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Len, cepat lihat ke wall magazine kelas 2!" Miku langsung berlari menghampiriku dengan wajah panik.

Ada apa dengan wall magazinenya. Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju ke papan wall magazine yang tengah di kerubungi anak anak itu.

Aku langsung menyerobot mereka yang tengah mengerubungi papan wall magazine. Satu per satu dari mereka mundur dan memperhatikanku serius.

H-Hey!.

Berita macam apa ini, _'Seorang pangeran dari kelas 2-A yang terkenal telah tega mencelakai seorang Idol cantik, Megpoid Gumi yang mengakibatkan kematian Gumi. Mengapa ia tega melakukannya?'._

Aku langsung melepasnya lalu memerintahkan semua anak yang sedang melihat pergi dari hadapanku. Satu per satu dari mereka pun pergi meninggalkan papan wall magazine.

"By Piko?"

Piko lagi. Arghhh... tak ada habisnya ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Kali ini ia benar benar membuatku kesal. Berani sekali ia memasang mading seperti itu. Hhhh, biarkan Tuhan yang membalasnya. Lagipula kalau aku membalasnya, aku harus melakukan apa?.

Aku langsung berlari menuju ke lantai paling atas...

Dan apa yang aku lihat disini sama dengan apa yang aku lihat di lantai 3, murid murid tengah mengerubungi papan wall magazine nya. Pasti ia menempelnya disana juga.

"Senpai, kau yang membunuhnya, tega sekali kau melakukan itu pada kakak sepupuku" Ucap seorang anak laki laki yang datang bersama beberapa murid kelas 1-C.

Luka...?

"Luka, sudah ku bilang jangan berfikir seperti itu. Aku kan sudah menjelaskannya padamu. Lagipula mana mungkin Len-senpai berani membunuh anak itu" Balas Miki membelaku.

Benar apa yang Miki katakan. Itu hanya akal akalan piko saja. Karena pada hari itu...

Ah, sudahlah, lupakan!.

Aku langsung merobek lagi kertas itu lalu pergi menuju lantai 2 dan melakukan hal yang sama di papan wall magazine kelas 3.

Kalau seperti ini caranya aku tidak bisa terus diam, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak mungkin aku membalas piko dengan kekerasan, tapi kalau aku mengatakannya secara perlahan kepada piko, apa yang akan ia balas. Ia memiliki banyak teman untuk membalasku, dan semuanya mempercayai piko.

.

.

Aku duduk di bangku yang ada di depan kelas 1-C dan membaca baca lagi mading yang barusan piko tempelkan.

Hhhh... seketika sekolah terasa begitu membosankan. Aku ingin cepat pergi dari sekolah ini, aku ingin pergi jauh dari mereka. daripada aku terus dikucilkan seperti ini, atau piko ingin aku tiada disini, di dunia ini, piko ingin aku mati?.

"Haha, kau junior bodoh, Miki! Kini kau sudah tahu, kan. Len yang selama ini kau katakan seniormu yang tampan, yang baik, dan ramah ternyata ia pelakunya! Ia yang membunuh Gumi. Kau akan lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Len nanti" Ucap seorang senior kelas 3 marah marah.

Aku mengintip sedikit dari jendela kelas 1-C.

"Senpai, kau memiliki bukti apa kalau Len-senpai yang membunuhnya?! Baka yaroooo! Kau tidak memiliki bukti, kau hanya ikut ikut saja dengan Piko-senpai" dengan berani Luka membalasnya.

Ternyata Meiko yang marah kepada Miki. Huft, entah apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi. mereka sudah terlanjur mempercayai piko.

Benar apa yang Luka katakan. Ia memang tidak memiliki bukti kalau aku yang membunuhnya dengan sengaja. Ia hanya mengikuti kata bodoh Piko saja.

Lagipula apakah ia tidak tahu malu, seorang senior kelas 3 melawan seorang junior kelas 1, apakah tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari hal itu?.

.

.

.

"Kagamine Len. Jadi kau anak yang bernama Kagamine Len?" tiba tiba seorang senior kelas 3 berambut kuning keemasan, dan ia mengikatkan dasinya di kepalanya datang menghampiriku dengan senyum licik.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan terdiam tanpa kata. Oliver. ternyata Oliver, seorang senior dari kelas 3-E yang terkenal tampan,kakkoi,dan baik itu.

Perlahan aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk hendak pergi kembali ke kelas...

.

.

.

BRUKK..!

.

.

.

Ia langsung menendangku santai dengan kaki kanannya dan membuatku jatuh.

Oh, ia ingin menggunakan kekerasan di sekolah, ya?. Ternyata tidak berbeda dengan Meiko. Huft.. apa yang junior banggakan dari seorang pengecut seperti Oliver, ia hanya bisa menggunakan kekerasan, ya aku tahu tubuhnya kuat. Tapi apakah otak Oliver sama kuatnya dengan tubuhnya?.

Hahahaha, apa kata kawan kawanmu nanti, Oliver. _Oliver, seorang senior dari kelas 3-E yang terkenal tampan dan kakkoi ternyata hanya berani berkelahi menggunakan kekerasan dengan seorang junior. _bukankah terdengar lucu, senpai?.

"Hey, mengapa kau diam, Len? Kau takut denganku? Junior payah"

Aku tetap terdiam lalu kembali berdiri dan mengibaskan jas ku yang sedikit kotor, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Meiko dan Miki yang masih berkelahi disana.

"H-hey! Kau tidak medengarkanku bicara?! Aku ini seniormu! Tidak sopan sekali kau, aku bicara dan kau tidak mendengarkanku!" Ucapnya lagi.

Ah, disini membosankan. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelasku saja. Lagipula sebentar lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi.

...To Be Continued


	9. More Hoax?

**[Len POV]**

Mau sampai kapan aku seperti ini. Mereka menggertakku seperti itu. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir. Ya Tuhan, ini menyakitkan. Ingin rasanya aku merasakan kebahagiaan. Sekali saja. aku ingin pergi dari sekolah itu, pergi jauh, sejauh mungkin, untuk mencari suatu kebahagiaan. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini, terutama para senior seperti Oliver.

Pagi yang cerah. Dengan tidak semangat aku berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Entah apa yang membuatku datang ke tempat itu pada pukul segini. Hhhh, tempat yang awalnya benar benar aku cintai kini telah aku benci.

Kelasku masih kosong, aku masuk lalu mengunci pintunya.

Huft... Gumi-chan, _doko ni iru no?._ Aku menunggumu. Sudah begitu lama aku menunggumu. Dan terus menunggumu, aku akan selalu menunggumu, sampai kau kembali, Gumi. Aku rela berlama lama disini hanya untuk menunggumu.

Aku butuh dirimu, Gumi. Hanya kau satu satunya orang yang bisa membantuku disaat seperti ini, Gumi. Aku yakin mereka akan percaya padamu jika kau yang menjelaskannya, tapi bagaimana caranya, aku pun tidak tahu.

**[Gumi POV]**

Selama ini aku memperhatikan Len dan keadaan sekolah, Hhh... rasanya aku ingin membantu anak itu, tapi aku sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu semauku karena mereka dan aku pun sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda, tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Aku harus menjelaskan ke seluruh murid, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Mau aku berteriak se keras apapun, mereka tidak akan bisa mendengarku. Kalau aku menulis sebuah surat, aku tidak yakin mereka akan percaya dengan surat itu, mereka akan tambah menuduh Len. tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus melakukannya demi Len.

.

.

.

Perlahan aku membuka pintu kelas, aku berjalan keluar dari kelas 2-A dan pergi. Papan wall magazine itu lagi lagi di kerubungi murid murid. Hhhh, ada apa lagi, ya. Bukankah berita yang kemarin sudah di musnahkan?.

"Aku serius. Kemarin tidak sengaja aku melewati channel itu saat aku menonton televisi. Banyak sekali acara acara televisi yang membicarakan tentang ocehan piko itu. Di televisi Jepang, dan juga luar Jepang..." Ucap seorang anak perempuan di kelas 2-C.

Apakah itu serius? ...

Piko, tega sekali kau. Len tidak salah apa apa, penyebab kematianku bukanlah Len. tapi piko menuduh Len, sampai berita itu tersebar ke luar Jepang.

Andaikan aku masih hidup di dunia ini, aku tidak akan ragu untuk membalasmu, Piko. Tidakkah kau kasihan melihat anak itu selalu kesepian, ia selalu sendiri, dan ia selalu dibenci. Maafkan aku, Len. aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi.

"Hey, hey! Lihat ini! Apakah ini benar?" tiba tiba seorang senior bernama Oliver berteriak riang sambil menunjuk ke papan wall magazine. Langsung aku menghampirinya lalu melihat apa yang ada di wall magazine.

_'Kagamine Len vs. Utatane Piko. Kasus itu terus menyebar dengan cepat sampai ke luar Jepang. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini, Len mengaku bukan ia pelakunya, tapi Piko telah mendapatkan buktinya. Siapakah yang akan menang, Len atau Piko?'_

Ya Tuhan, mengapa seperti ini lagi. Aku merasa bosan melihat semua ini. Dunia sudah hancur, lalu apa maksudnya, piko mendapatkan bukti. Bukti apa, sebuah bukti palsu. Hahaha, lucu sekali, Piko.

Aku harus benar benar menyelesaikan masalahnya dan membebaskan Len dari tuduhan ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya, aku butuh pena dan kertas. Tapi aku tidak memiliki keduanya, aku harus meminjamnya, tapi bagaimana caranya. Arghh, ini serba salah.

...

Darah. Tapi tidak mungkin aku melakukannya. Hmm... apa boleh buat, jika aku mau membantunya aku harus berkorban. Ya, ini demi Len! Kagamine Len, sahabatku. Bukankah sahabat itu harus saling membantu?.

Gomen ne, Len-chan. Aku harus melakukan hal yang mungkin tidak kau duga ini, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Dan ini demi dirimu, Len. aku mencintaimu.

**[Len POV]**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Hhhh, entah apa yang membuatku tertidur disini, dan kebisingan di luar sana membuat aku terbangun. Piko sudah datang rupanya. _By the way,_ di luar ada apa, ya. Ramai sekali.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kelasku lalu menuju ke arah papan wall magazine yang lagi lagi di kerubungi banyak anak anak. Apakah itu sebuah berita buruk untukku lagi?.

Aku langsung mendekat dan menyerobot semuanya yang ramai di depan papan itu.

.

.

.

_Dafuq!_

Apa apaan ini, kasusnya telah menyebar ke luar Jepang. Kasus pembunuhan?. Arghhhh... siapa yang berani menyebarkan berita ini sampai sejauh itu! Ini hanyalah fitnah, punya bukti apa dia sampai menyebarkannya sampai sejauh itu.

Namaku...

Nama baikku sudah tercemar. Ya, dunia sudah mengenalku. KAGAMINE LEN, seorang anak laki laki berusia 13 tahun yang duduk di bangku kelas 2 di Seiyou Chu Gakko. Ialah yang membunuh seorang Idol populer bernama megpoid Gumi. Itu yang mereka tahu. Lalu siapa yang harus disalahkan, tidak mungkin bisa mereka menyalahkan aku begitu saja. Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Mereka pun tidak tahu. Mereka hanya mendengar berita bodoh itu, dan langsung percaya.

Aku tidak percaya. Dunia telah di bodohi oleh seorang anak seperti piko. Lucu sekali, bukan?.

Eh, apa itu. Ada selembar kertas di balik papan wall magazine.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dear Seiyou Chu Gakko,_

_Aku harap kalian menghentikan semua ini. Aku tahu bukan aku yang kalian benci, tapi aku bisa merasakan apa yang Len rasakan. Tidakkah kalian berfikir dan membayangkan kalau kalian itu adalah seorang Len yang begitu di benci di sekolah ini, bahkan sampai ke luar Jepang. Kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya di benci. Itu menyakitkan._

_Kalian tidak tahu apa yang sekarang Len rasakan. Dan kalian menduga Len tak apa karena dia tetap terdiam. aku tahu apa yang Len rasakan, dan aku tahu Len tidak bisa katakan bagaimana rasanya ia di benci seperti itu. Karena itu, aku yang mengatakannya melalui surat ini._

_Your idol, Megpoid Gumi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Disini ia menulis namanya dan tanda tangannya. Megpoid Gumi, tapi mengapa ia menulisnya dengan darah?. Gumi. Kau terlalu banyak berkorban untukku.

Maafkan aku, Gumi. Semua ini memang karena aku, dan kau tega melukai dirimu sendiri demi aku. Gumi, bagaimana aku membalasnya?.

Surat ini membuat air mataku terus mengalir dan menetes.

Aku langsung melepas kembali mading piko itu lalu menempelkan suratnya yang tertulis dengan darah ini. Aku harap mereka percaya kalau ini adalah tulisan tangan Gumi, bukanlah aku.

"Keren sekali, Len. kau menulis suratnya dengan tinta merah dan mengaku kau adalah Gumi" Ucap Lily, seorang murid dari kelas 8-B. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan terdiam tanpa kata.

Entahlah. Ia tidak percaya dengan suratnya. Bukankah itu akan menyakiti Gumi, dengan sulit Gumi menuliskan suratnya dengan darah dari tubuhnya yang ia lukai, ia berusaha memberitahukan kepada seluruh siswa disini, tapi ia tidak percaya. Ya, aku tahu, memang Lily adalah pendukung Piko.

"Len! jawab aku!" Ia berteriak di depan wajahku dengan kesal.

Ah, aku tidak akan membuang waktu dengan anak ini, bukan?. Aku langsung saja pergi meninggalkan papan wall magazine lalu kembali ke kelas.

Hmm, di papan tulis sudah tertulis kalau siswa sudah boleh pulang, dan laporan hasil belajar akan dibagikan esok hari. Kelasku sudah sepi, hanya ada piko saja yang sedang asyik bermain dengan laptopnya.

Aku bergegas merapikan barang barangku lalu pergi dari kelas, begitu juga Piko. Ia mengikutiku berjalan. Hhhhh... rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang, sekolah masih sangat ramai, tapi... ya begitulah. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan disini, tidak ada tentunya. Jadi, lebih baik aku pulang, kan.

"Len tunggu!" piko membuat aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku berhenti tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku minta maaf telah menyebarkan isu seperti itu sampai ke luar Jepang" Ucapnya.

Maaf?! Maaf, katamu!?.

"Kau kira aku akan memaafkanmu, tentu tidak semudah kau melakukan hal itu, Piko!" Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap ke Piko.

.

.

.

.

.

'PLAAAKKKK'

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi lagi seorang menggunakan kekerasan di sekolah ini. Ia menamparku dengan santai, tapi tamparannya teraka 5x lebih hebat dari tendangan Oliver-senpai. Aku tak akan diam, piko. Kali ini aku benar benar marah denganmu. Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya. Aku tidak akan menggunakan kekerasan yang akan menyakitimu, tapi aku akan membalasmu.

"Dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu yang telah membunuh anak itu, Len" Ucapnya lalu pergi.

Seisi koridor langsung hening lalu memperhatikan piko dan aku.

Langsung aku berlari mendahului langkah Piko.

...To Be Continued


	10. Gomenasai, Piko

**[Len POV]**

Liburan kembali tiba, raporku sudah di tangan. Hasilnya tidak begitu buruk, tapi bukankah ini membosankan? Liburanku kali ini tanpa Gumi. Dan mama terlihat sedang kesal sejak pagi tadi. Ada apa dengannya? Atau karena raporku? Ah, bukankah itu tidak mungkin. Hasil seperti ini tidak mungkin akan membuat mama kesal seperti itu. Lalu apa penyebabnya?.

"Len. lain kali kalau ingin melakukan sesuatu itu berfikir dulu! kau benar benar membuat mama malu" Ucapnya

"Kau kira mama tidak bisa melihat televisi?! Memangnya hanya kau sja yang bisa menonton televisi?"

Menyebalkan sekali. Huft. Aku jadi merasa aku hidup sendiri di dunia ini, tidak ada yang peduli denganku. sudah tidak ada yang memperhatikanku. Tapi mengapa bodoh sekali, mama percaya dengan berita itu. Aku tidak menyangkanya ia bisa percaya. Huft.

"Bakaa!" Aku langsung menendang pintu kamarku lalu mengunci pintunya.

Aku ingin mati rasanya jika terus seperti ini. Sangat sulit ku percaya, mama bisa percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan piko.

"Mama tidak akan memaafkan mu, Len!"

Bising sekali. Punya bukti apa mama? Memangnya ia melihat kalau aku yang membunuhnya, aku yang sengaja menarik tangan Gumi saat mobil itu berjalan? Huftt... mama tidak tahu apa apa tentang itu, tapi ia mengikuti apa yang piko katakan dan mempercayainya begitu cepat. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka dunia seperti ini.

Aku ingin berhenti sekolah, lalu aku berhenti bernafas. Semua ini menyiksaku. Ya Tuhan, apa salahku, kau memberikan sebuah cobaan seperti ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Aku ingin mati secepatnya.

Aku ingin sendiri... sampai sudah waktunya aku mati.

Aku akan tetap disini, aku tidak peduli mama,papa, atau siapapun yang datang. aku tidak akan membukakan pintunya,

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, lalu malam. Waktu makan malam sudah tiba. Tidak, aku tidak akan keluar dari kamar ini. Tidak akan.

"Tadaima!" terdengar suara papa dari lantai dasar. Sudah pulang rupanya papa.

Okaerinasai, papa.

Apakah ia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan mama? Katakan saja, teruslah kalian lakukan itu sampai kalian sudah merasa bosan. Terulah menuduhku sesuka hati kalian. Percaya saja pada Piko, anggap saja aku bukan anakmu, aku memang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku sudah dibuang kah?.

Ingin sekali aku membalasnya, tapi aku tahu banyak pendukung Piko, jika aku membalas piko, tidak salah lagi pendukungnya pasti akan membalasku kembali. Huftt...

"Len!" Panggil papa dari lantai dasar.

Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan membuka pintunya, papa. Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya, aku tidak mau melihat siapa pun di dunia ini. Aku sudah tidak butuh kalian. Lagipula aku sudah besar, nee?. Aku bukanlah seorang anak taman kanak kanak lagi.

Terimakasih Mama,Piko, Oliver-senpai. Aku sudah merasakan tendanganmu, Oliver-senpai. Aku sudah merasakan tamparanmu, Piko. Dan aku sudah merasakan bisingnya suara mama, semua itu dalam 3 hari berturut turut. Kapan lagi aku akan mendapatkan itu?.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Len-chan. aku minta maaf padamu"

Gumi?. Apakah itu Gumi, tapi mengapa ia meminta maaf? Untuk apa. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Gumi. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu.

"karena kematianku, kini dunia telah menuduhmu. Mereka bilang kalau kau lah yang membunuh aku. Itu semua salahku, Len-chan".

Tidak, Gumi. Kau tidak salah apa apa. Itu bukanlah salahmu.

Dunia tahu kalau aku yang membunuh Gumi, tapi dunia juga harus tahu surat Gumi. Surat itu adalah bukti kalau bukan aku yang membunuh Gumi!.

Tapi yang benar benar sulit kupercaya adalah mama. Mengapa mama percaya akan hal bodoh itu, mama sudah tidak percaya denganku? lagipula bukankah mama bisa berfikir, tidak mungkin _kan_ aku membunuh Gumi, mama sendiri tahu kalau Gumi adalah sahabat baikku, lalu bukankah ucapan mama terdengar aneh?. Apakah mama lupa tentang Gumi dan aku?.

Gumi, apa yang harus aku...

"Seharusnya aku yang menjelaskan semuanya, Len-chan, dan mereka tidak punya bukti, _kan?_ Tapi sayangnya..." Ucap Gumi dengan santai sambil berbaring di kasurku.

Ya, bukti apa yang mereka miliki selama ini? Mereka mengatakan itu dengan bangga nya dan _sok_ sedih karena Gumi, kalian tahu apa? Kalian tahu apapun tentang Gumi? Okie, aku terima itu. Tapi satu hal yang tidak kalian ketahui, apakah kalian tahu kalau aku dan Gumi adalah sahabat?. Tentu tidak.

Tapi aku tidak bisa terus bergantung pada Gumi, aku harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi... apa?.

.

.

.

"Len, hari sudah malam. Kau belum makan malam, kan?" Papa mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Aku tidak peduli. Aku belum makan, aku belum mandi. Aku tahu itu, dan aku belum juga pergi dari bangku meja belajarku ini, yang aku lakukan disini hanyalah berfikir dan terus berfikir, berfikir hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:00. Tak terasa, secepat itu kah waktu? Waktunya aku tidur, tapi papa terus mengetuk pintu kamarku. Hhhhh.

"Aku tidak mau makan, papa. Terimakasih" Aku membuka pintu kamarku lalu menutupnya kembali dengan cepat.

Aku langsung berbaring di atas kasurku.

Langsung saja aku tertidur walau aku masih terfikirkan itu.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali tiba. Bangun tidur aku langsung menyalakan televisi yang ada di kamarku. Kyeahh, hari ini hari miggu. Biasanya aku menonton acara tv kesukaanku. Hahaha.

Aku belum melihat mama dan papa pagi ini, dan aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Huft.

_"Lagi lagi Kagamine Len. kini ia membuat surat yang berisikan tentang perasaannya. Tapi mengapa ia mengaku kalau surat itu buatan tangan Megpoid Gumi? Bukankah itu yang di sebut fitnah?"_

Hey, apa katanya? Fffff... bukankah ia bisa melihat, disana ada tanda tangan dari Gumi? Apa ia ingin bilang kalau aku membuat buat tanda tangannya?. Huft..

Tunggu dulu, biar aku lihat. Berita ini ditayangkan secara live di SEIYOU CHU GAKKO?. Aku harus pergi untuk menghentikan semuanya. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi.

"kami akan menjelaskan surat yang satu ini pada pukul 8 nanti. Tetaplah disana, jangan berpindah channel"

Jam 8 pagi? Kesempatan untukku! Ini masih pukul 7:30. Aku langsung bergegas mandi lalu berlari menuju ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Tadi mereka terlihat berada di depan papan wall magazine kelas 2, berarti mereka berada di lantai 3. Langsung aku berlari menuju ke lantai 3. Tepat sekali. Mereka ada di sana bersama Piko dan, Gumi ada di sana?.

Ia sedang bicara di depan kamera, dan Gumi berdiri di belakang piko. Aku tahu mereka tidak menyadari ada Gumi disana.

"Bakaaaaaaaa!" aku langsung menendang kaki kiri piko sampai ia terjatuh.

"Untuk siapapun yang menonton acara ini, dan mempercayai Piko! Aku bertanya kalian punya bukti apa kalau aku yang membunuh Gumi?! Kalian tahu apa tentang Gumi dan aku? Lalu kalian percaya pada piko. Tentu saja aku tidak terima, kalian juga telah menyakiti hati Gumi. Tentang surat itu, aku tahu kalian tidak akan percaya kalau itu adalah buatan Gumi. Dan yang kalian tidak tahu adalah cerita aslinya, kalian tidak tahu bagaimana Gumi bisa celaka saat itu... dan kalian tidak akan mengetahui hal itu. Sebelum seorang saksi mata yang menjelaskannya" Aku langsung mengucapkan semuanya sengan kesal di depan kamera. Gumi yang berdiri di belakangku terdiam lalu memelukku dari belakang.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, piko berdiri lalu mengibaskan bajunya.

"Fitnah macam apa itu, Len? kau menuduh Gumi. Mana mungkin Gumi bisa menulis suratnya?! Kau tidak sadar, Gumi sudah mati? Dan kau penyebabnya!" ucap piko marah.

Reporter yang tengah berdiri di belakangku langsung pergi menuju ke belakang kameramen. Gumi masih berdiri di belakangku sambil menggenggam sebuah pisau. Hhh, entah mau apa lagi ia dengan pisau itu.

"Len-chan, bolehkah aku melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Gumi sambil menancapkan pisau itu di tangan kirinya.

Apa yang ingin ia lakukan lagi? Dengan darah...

Piko masih sinis memandangku. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan memperhatikan Gumi yang tengah kembali melukai dirinya. Seketika kameramen dan reporter itu terdiam melihatku. Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?.

_'Hey para fans-ku(Megpoid). Apakah kalian membenci Len-chan? mengapa kau membencinya? Apakah Len-chan bersalah? Apa salahnya? Ia membunuhku, jawabmu. Itu jawabmu. Dengan bangga kau menjawab itu, hah? Walau sebenarnya itu bukankah jawabannya. Kalian membenci Len-chan, begitu juga aku yang membenci kalian'_

Gumi menulisnya di dinding sekolah. Oh Tuhan, dia mengotori dinding sekolah! Tapi, hanya itu satu satunya jalan untuk membebaskan aku dari tuduhan ini. Tapi, aku tidak tega melihatnya. Ia terus melukai dirinya demi aku.

Ingin rasanya aku memeluk anak itu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Sayang sekali, Gumi.

"Ternyata ucapan piko selama ini, hanyalah fitnah. Mengapa aku baru sadar? Len, maafkan kami yang telah menyebarkan berita ini sampai sejauh itu" Ucap reporter itu.

Rahasia telah terbongkar, Piko. Dan aku tidak membalasmu, kan. Gumi yang membalasmu. Kali ini bukanlah kebohongan. Kau melihatnya sendiri, aku berdiir disini dan terdiam bersamamu, dan Gumi yang menulis itu sendiri.

"Len-chan, omedetou!" Gumi tersenyum padaku.

Arigatou, Gumi. Gomen ne, Piko. Omedetou, _myself._

...To Be Continued


	11. Forbidden Happines

**[Len POV]**

Akhirnya aku bisa bebas juga. Hhhh... lega sekali rasanya. Kemarin adalah hari favoritku, saat dengan tak sadar aku marah di depan kamera itu sampai membuat semuanya yang ada di sekitarku terdiam pongo. Hahahah, lucu sekali.

Tunggu dulu, aku belum melihat Gumi sejak tadi pagi. Dan mama tidak mau bicara denganku, sepertinya ia begitu menyesal karena mempercayai Piko. Rawrrrr...

Aku menerima jutaan e-mail dari para penggemar Gumi yang isinya permintaan maaf. Rrrrrr... semua ini berkat Gumi. Arigatou, Gumi.

Hmm... hari ini langitnya begitu gelap, awan nya kelabu dan menutupi matahari, tidak seperti biasanya saat matahari menyinari bumi. Mungkin hujan akan turun. Sepertinya dingin dingin seperti ini lebih nyaman aku tidur siang. Hhhhh.

.

.

.

"Len-chan, aku merindukanmu!" Tiba tiba Gumi memelukku begitu erat.

Aku juga Gumi. Bahkan lebih. Lebih merindukan dirimu, yang sudah lama pergi.

Gumi dan aku duduk di ayunan di taman kota.

Aaah, ini membuatku ingat masa lalu ku dengannya.

"Gumi, ingatkah kau kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat dunia mengatakan itu, kau menolongku. Ku akui, tanpa dirimu aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa di hari itu, Gumi"

"Aku menolongmu? Kapan? Tidak pernah, Len-chan. Aku menolongku hanya saat kau hampir celaka itu, kan" Jawabnya santai.

Tidak mungkin. Apakah ia lupa saat ia menulis di dinding sekolah?.

"Kau dan aku berada di dunia yang berbeda, Len. kau dan aku hanya bisa bertemu di mimpi, mimpi yang selalu menjadi kenyataan" Ucap Gumi menjelaskan.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Mimpi yang selalu menjadi kenyataan, apa maksudnya?.

"Kau masih hidup di dunia itu, tapi tidak denganku. aku memang masih hidup, tapi di dunia yang berbeda denganmu. Aku mungkin masih ada di setiap mimpimu, seperti apa yang aku katakan. Mimpi yang selalu menjadi kenyataan. Itu adalah mimpiku, aku bermimpi, lalu itu akan menjadi kenyataan di kehidupanmu"

Berarti saat itu, Gumi bermimpi, tapi mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti, tapi itulah yang ia jelaskan.

Oh, benar juga. Saat itu Gumi bilang kalau ia bermimpi, kecelakaan menimpa dirinya, dan untukku... itu adalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sekarang aku mengerti. Tapi mengapa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi?

Ini terdengar _agak_ aneh, tapi ini nyata. Bukankah itu keren, sebuah mimpi yang selalu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi mengapa semuanya mimpi buruk? Lalu itu mimpi Gumi, tapi itu adalah kehidupan nyataku. H-hey? Apa maksud dari semua ini? Siapa yang memiliki program seperti ini? Ini harus dihentikan.

"Gumi..." Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia terlihat murung. ada apa dengannya?.

"Len-chan, sudah aku katakan kalau ini adalah salahku. Semua itu adalah mimpi mimpi burukku, yang menjadi keseharianmu" Ucapnya.

Gumi?.

"Len-chan. Ini adalah mimpimu. Aku telah mengganggumu, kan. Aku mengacaukan mimpimu. Sekarang waktunya aku pergi" Ucap Gumi lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman.

Gumi?

Cepat sekali ia berjalan. Aku langsung mengejarnya dan menahan langkahnya.

"Gumi, tunggu! Aku ingin bicara padamu!" aku berteriak dan terus berlari mengejarnya.

Seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya, aku langsung mendekatinya.

"Len-chan, kau sudah tidak butuh aku. Ini adalah hari terakhir kau dan aku disini. Kita bertemu di taman ini, dan kita berpisah di taman ini, terimakasih untuk segalanya, Len-chan. Aku mencintaimu" Ucapnya lalu tiba tiba menghilang.

Kemana anak itu pergi?.

Perpisahan...? Sanggupkah aku kembali berpisah dengannya? Ini memang mimpi. Sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang buruk. Gumi, aku lebih mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, apakah sekarang aku sudah tidak memiliki seorang sahabat? Aku kembali hidup di kesepian yang selalu mengelilingiku. Ini kah yang disebut dengan Kebahagiaan yang terlarang?.

Gumi masihkah kau mendengarku? Masihkah kau hidup di mimpiku, dan akankah kau bertahan di setiap mimpiku, Gumi? Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tapi apakah ini adalah sebuah hukuman untukku?.

Gomennasai, Gumi.

...The End


End file.
